Mobile Suit Gundam: The Rebellion
by sowhatimlate
Summary: Near the end of the One Year War certain factions make a last ditch effort to emerge vitorious. Too bad they chose to piss off the most infamous of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, Ranma Saotome. What will happen now?


Mobile Suit Gundam: The Rebellion

By SWIL

**THE PEOPLE OF** Nerima moved around the town as quickly as possible. The town was currently in the eye of the, and storm at the towns people knew it. There hadn't been a strange visitor for almost three weeks, and the regulars on the crew weren't destroying the town with their fighting like they usually do. The ringleader slash chaos magnet was currently being held captive by the asylum they called a high school. At this school the students would fight and destroy property and then continue on as if nothing happened, and the teaching staff was not much better. They were led by a principal that spent more time in Hawaii then he did at school. The same principle that, when at school, spends more time trying to give his students buzz and bowl cuts instead of focusing on administration. With such a crazy principle the damage that he causes is only one third what the chaos magnet can do on a bad day.

Not everything is his fault. He didn't ask to have multiple fiancées, or to have their suitors attack him because the target of affection gives him all their attention. He also didn't ask to have every crazy martial artist to challenge him, but that's one that he'll live with. In order to be the best you have to beat the best, and he still hasn't lost when it really counted.

Anyway there's only so long that you can hold him captive, and that is just ...about...up.

The bell rang signaling that he was free and for the town's people to run for cover. The chaos magnet slips from his desk and smoothly made it to the window. From there he proceeded to jump out, landing softly he continued on his way. He walked as if it was normal to see a person jump for the third floor to their impending doom to only walk away unharmed. Then again this is Nerima, where the concept of normality gets tossed out of the nearest window. The ringleader of chaos and destruction stopped at the gates. His stormy blue eyes scanned the crowd for someone or something. The wind blew his black pigtail as well as his untucked red Chinese long sleeve shirt. He stuffed his hands into his black Chinese pants that tied around his ankles. He leaned back casually when he found his target, a girl standing close to 5'2'' with short blue-black hair. She wore the school uniform which was _way_ past its prime. She was currently talking to two of her friends, but as she neared the gate she brought the conversation to a close.

"I'll see you guys later," she told them waving when they responded in turn.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked with the ringleaders stormy blues. "You don't need me to walk you home do you?" She asked him with a slight amount of annoyance.

"Naw, but I kinda figured that you would got mad at me if I did," he responded

"I'll get mad about what?" She half demanded.

"Don't know, but with your temper I didn't want to chance it," he told her as a smirk slide onto his face.

"My what?" She screamed at him her fists balling up and shaking with anger. She then took a deep breath, and exhaled sharply. "Never mind," she told him as she stormed off.

"Aww...c'mon Tomboy, you know I was just jokin'," he tried to explain as he walked beside her at an easy pace.

She only increased her tempo not paying the boy any attention. He sighed and hopped onto the fence.

"Stupid Tomboy can't even take a joke," he muttered under his breath.

The female who was dubbed the stupid tomboy spun around gripping her bag handle with both hands. As she spun she began to cock back her bag. The pigtailed youth watched in slow motion as the bag connected with his face. As a result he fell off the fence and into the water down below. The irate black haired girl then spun on her heel and stormed off muttering something about stupid jerks.

The chaos magnet who had happened to be male before getting dunked into the water surfaced as sputtering redheaded female.

"Watcha do that..." She trailed off after noticing that no one was there. She growled and pulled herself out of the icy water.

Once on land she wrung her shirt and pants out as best as she could with them still on. Earlier the outfit seemed to fit "him" quite well, but now it swallowed "her". She then took off her slippers placing them in her pocket, and held up her pants as she made her way home.

PB

"I'm home," the damp pigtailed-girl called out.

Kasumi strode out of the house, fiddling with the ties of her apron as she spoke to Ranma

"Welcome home Ranma," she told her pulling her chocolate brown ponytail over her shoulder.

"Thanks Kasumi," she said smiling back. Ranma then followed Kasumi into the kitchen. "Got any hot water?"

Kasumi shook her head sadly. "Only water I'm using for the food."

"That's fine Kasumi, so where's everyone? It's too quiet here," Ranma stated.

"Our fathers left with Grandfather Happosai, Akane went to stay the night at her friends, and Nabiki is in her room," Kasumi answered.

"Oh, thanks Kasumi," Ranma said as she began to walk away.

"Ranma, could you tell Nabiki that dinner will be ready shortly?"

"Sure, no problem," she said as she bounced up the stairs. As she got ready to knock on Nabiki's door she heard someone knocking on the front door. Shrugging her shoulders she figured that Kasumi would answer it as she continued on the task given to her.

"What do you want Saotome? Nabiki asked.

Ranma had long given up on trying figuring out how she knew it was him. "Kasumi said that..." Ranma was cut off by a loud feminine scream.

Ranma spun away from Nabiki's door and hopped down the stairs. She growled when she saw Kasumi's crumbled form in an unknown man's arms.

"What did you do to 'er," she managed through her growl.

Before the man could answer Ranma heard Nabiki's startled gasp, and she turned and looked at her.

"Z-Zeon," was all she could get out. Leaving Ranma confused and shocked.

'Nabiki is scared of them; I've never seen her scared of anybody. Who is Zeon anyway,' she thought to herself.

Ranma then turned back to the man wearing a green tunic with a large gold emblem in the middle of his chest. He was also wearing green pants, and on a holster that held the handgun that he was currently holding and pointing at her.

'Crap,' she thought, ' I _might _be able to dodge a few shots, but Nabiki wouldn't stand a chance.'

"You, Red move over there and keep your hands up," the man with the gun told her.

Ranma glared at him but did as she was told. 'If he keeps his gun pointed at me then I can try to make something happen that'll free the girls,' she thought to herself desperate for a plan.

"Shiro you get the girl at the steps, Karato you check up stairs, and Rezin you get Red."

'Crap! Where did they come from?' Ranma wondered. There would now be too many guns in the house and any stray shot could kill the girls. 'I can't do anything right now but as soon as they let their guard down I'm gonna the girls somewhere safe,' she promised herself.

Ranma tensed as she felt the man jab her in the neck with the baton. As soon as it touched her skin her body locked up as an electrical current ran through her body.

It was soon over and Ranma glared at the man, and breathing hard she asked him, "That all you got?"

Rezin looked startled, and looked back at the apparent leader.

"Hit her again!"

PB

Ranma awoke sputtering as she was hit in the face with cold water. She was about to give her usual response that she would have gave Akane, until she saw the man holding the grey bucket wearing a green uniform.

With a crooked smile he threw a white towel to Ranma. "Dry off The Admiral wants to see you three."

As she caught the towel Ranma noticed that her hands were cuffed. She stood up and turned around as she dried herself off during that time she discreetly pulled apart her cuffs. She turned back around with the towel draped over her hands, and with a smirk she tossed him the towel. As he looked up to catch the cloth Ranma was already in front of him. Her small fist caught him off guard, and the last thing that he remembered seeing was a floating towel.

Ranma turned back to Kasumi and Nabiki before the soldier fell, both of them looked really relived.

"You two okay?" Ranma asked them.

"Not really, but it could be worse," Nabiki stated.

Kasumi decided to add her two cents. "This is a first, Nabiki, nor myself were ever kidnapped before. Your father must have really made someone mad."

Nabiki shook her head and asked her sister, "You do know we've been kidnapped by Zeon, as in The Principality of Zeon?"

"Oh that's why they looked so familiar," Kasumi answered.

Ranma not caring about their banter patted down her unconscious opponent, and came away with keys, a hand gun, the baton and an I.D. card. She tossed the girls the keys, and weapons.

"Cuff and gag him when you get out I'm gonna see if I can get us home." After saying that she slipped into the 'Soul of Ice' and then the 'Umisenken'.

She decided that until she got more information about her enemy stealth would be her best option. She opened the door and slipped out quickly. She then looked around in shock. She had never been one to care about technology dubbing it useless and for lazy people, but she could not even recognize half the items in the hall. She quickly killed her sense of awe, and decided to look for all the people on board.

She called forth her battle aura and began to push it out probing the ship until she found groups of people. After finding the first group she decided to head off that way. She had not even walked that far from the room where Kasumi and Nabiki hid in when she came across three men in the same green uniform.

"Man where is Aguilar? He bet not be samplin' da goods," one of the men said. The man had hazel brown hair combed over, and he stood at about six feet.

The other two laughed and one said, "The Admiral would have his jewels," he finished laughing. He stood a few inches under his hazel haired friend. He rubbed his hand through his jet black hair still laughing.

The last of the group had deep brown that was almost black. He rubbed his hands over his five 'o'clock shadow and he was the tallest of the three. "Did you guys see the redhead's top," he made a demonstration with his hands. "She's stacked."

"Yea, but I wonder if they are real." The black haired soldier asked his friends.

"Man who cares, I can't wait 'til ma turn," the hazel haired solider stated.

Ranma felt her control slipping as she listened to them until she finally lost it. The three men panicked when she appeared in front out them.

"Wh-what the heck," one of the soldiers managed out.

"Who is this redhead you guys are talking about?" She growled out.

One of the soldiers thinking with his wrong head answered. "You of course, just wait 'til I…," was all he was able to get out before he was force fed a fist. He fell back leaving a trail of blood behind his friends were stunned trying to figure out what happened.

"Any other smart comments?" She asked them.

Her comment snapped the other two back to life, and the both reached for their guns. Ranma moved quickly grabbing the black haired man's arm as he reached for his gun. She pulled his face down into her elbow, crushing his nose and causing blood to erupt from it. As he fell in a heap she ducked low dodging a shot from the hand gun, and then she exploded upward with a powerful uppercut he fell back still shooting uselessly. Landing softly she looked down in disgust she no time to give them anymore thought as her danger senses went crazy.

She looked up and saw two more Zeon soldiers pointing their gun at her from up the hall. Cursing she quickly ran for the end of the hall, and ducked around the corner just as a few shots hit the wall where she would have been. Calming herself down she fell into the 'Umisenken' and waited for the soldiers. When they did arrive the two men had grabbed a couple of buddies to increase their number. They turned and walked unknowingly past Ranma, and she took full advantage of it.

Ranma maneuvered into the middle of the group making sure to stay close that way the soldiers would hit each other with friendly fire. Ranma made short work of the group her first victim fell at the same time as her 'Umisenken'. She moved to her next opponent hitting with two body shots before finishing him off with a haymaker. A soldier attacked her from behind trying to stab her with the baton. She spun around his clumsy attempt at her and put him down with an elbow to the temple. She then slipped another thrust and hit him with a flying knee.

The last two soldiers attacked together. One went high and the other went low. Ranma flipped over the high attacker ending up behind both of them. She finished them off by smashing their heads together, and then continued back the way she started.

PB

Having heard the distinctive sound of gun shots Admiral Eden Zealot gripped the armrest breathing hard and red in the face as he demanded answers from his crew.

"What the heck is going on," he yelled at his Executive Officer Ian Roanoke.

Ian had slate gray eyes, short charcoal colored hair, and stood at about five feet nine inches. "Admiral I don't know what's happening. The men aren't responding," he told him worried about the unknown.

The Admiral ran his hand through his blew grey hair. 'What is happening? Are we under attack? Just what is going on?' He asked himself in vain. Shaking himself he stood up and placed both of his hands behind his back and began to pace.

"Order everyone here, and tell them to shoot first and ask questions later," he told Ian.

After making the order the XO wondered if it was the women causing the commotion, and asked his commanding officer.

"Sir could those girls that we picked be the cause of this?"

"What are you saying?" He responded to his question with a question.

"What if our men are fighting for turns? It has been a while since we had women," Ian answered him.

"That might have been a possibility if didn't already assemble orders. Okay have three or four of men go check on our _ladies_," even as he made the order he rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the creamy white flesh they were going to be hold after he figured out what was happening here.

PB

Ranma paused as she heard a group of people walking together. When she made to the end of the hall she saw that it was about twice as many of them as the second group of soldiers that she had faced. They moved together and they all had their guns drawn. Their eyes were scanning for anything that would give them a hint of where she was at. She could imagine their ears straining to hear her breathing.

The group didn't turn but they kept straight after make sure that the hall was _clear_. She smiled after they walked past her just like the group from earlier. As the last soldier walked past her she executed the same strategy from earlier 'stay close and don't let them use their guns'. Slipping into the middle of the group she appeared after putting an unfortunate soldier into a quick slumber. He did not get a chance to fall before she had another victim caught in her deadly web, and he too joined his follow comrade on the floor taking a first class trip to la-la land. By then the rest of the group noticed that they were being attacked. Ranma took out another soldier with a quick combo that had him doubling over in pain before helped him to sleep.

Ranma dodged a straight punch by grabbing the offenders arm with both hands. His eyes bugged out when he was lifted and threw at a few of his teammates with enough power to knock them out. Ranma yelped and dove out of the way as she saw a flash and heard a bang. The first few bullets filled where she had once been. Ranma did not give him the chance to correct his aim as she crushed his face with the bottom of her foot. As he fell back Ranma jumped on his chest using it as a step to get to the rest of the soldiers before they got a chance to aim. She reached out as she flew in the air and pulled apart the gun by sliding the top half off. She then used the slide as a make shift weapon hitting the man in between his eyes hard enough to join his napping buddies. She ducked, narrowly dodging another gunshot and buried her small delicate fist into the man's gut. Spittle flew from his mouth, and his feet came off the ground and his body folded around the punch.

Ranma hissed in pain as a bullet nicked the side of her left arm. Fighting the need to grab the arm searing with pain she pushed herself off the ground and remaining low she swept the soldiers feet from under him. Pushing one hand palm first into the ground she forced herself into the air. She flipped herself and landed on the last standing soldiers shoulders she twisted herself and threw the man head first into the wall. Landing on her feet she then crouched down and placed her fist into the fallen man's face.

After making sure that there were not any stragglers she ripped off her sleeve and tied it around her wound. 'Stupid guns, the world would be a better place without 'em,' she thought angrily.

PB

A less than happy Admiral was pacing back and forth. "Roanoke," he said pausing to stop and look at him. "Where are my men?"

"I don't know sir, they should have been here ten minutes ago," he answered.

"Do you think that we have a Federation spy?" He asked trying to solve the mystery of the missing soldiers.

"Admiral don't you think that we should be preparing ourselves for an attack?" Roanoke questioned.

"You can do it I want to know what is happening to my men," he responded nonchalantly.

"But sir…" was all he got out as a loud explosion cut him off.

PB

"You feel that?" Nabiki asked her sister as they huddled at the door.

"Yes. What do you think it was?" She asked back.

"Ranma."

PB

Ranma had made her way to the room where everyone left conscious on the ship was gathered, except for Nabiki and Kasumi. She looked for a way to get in silently, and lo behold she found a swipe box. A smirk of sheer delight slipped onto her face as she ran the card through. The smirk then died a quick and horrible death when the little black box spoke these next words, telling her "Access denied."

Ranma shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. 'Figures can't catch a break,' she thought to herself.

Moving away from the door and taking a deep breath she prepared to fire off her signature Ki attack. "Moko Takabisha!" she cried as she forced the Ki out of her hands and blasting into the door.

Smoke and sparks along with sprinklers going off were the results of the attack. 'Water, it always has to be water. Wouldn't be nice if I could stay dry for an hour,' she thought angrily. Shaking her head in disgust, she cleared her mind and slipped back into 'Umisenken'. She quickly made her way into the room to keep the water from showing her invisible figure.

Once inside of the room she took notice to her surroundings. She saw that the room had very large windows that allowed her to see nothing but darkness. She walked over to them hoping to get an idea of where they were. She did not expect to see nothing but stars. There was no water that would tell her that she was on a boat. The stars were too big to be flying and there also was not any turbulence. And from a distance Ranma saw the moon. Normally when you see the moon you have to look up, but at the moment she was currently looking down at it.

She almost lost control of the 'Umisenken' as she looked in shock. 'That's the Moon…Where am I to be looking down at the Moon?' She asked rhetorically. Ranma knew where she had to be but she just did not want to believe that she was in space. 'It has to be an illusion. That can't be the Moon. We're not evening flying.' Ranma just could not shake the facts. There was no sound coming from outside so that did not here her any. She could still see the stars but the angle was off. She was snapped out of her thinking when she heard the other people in the room. She had got so caught up trying to figure out where she was that she forgot what she had originally came to do.

A Zeon soldier quickly made his way to Zealot and Roanoke. "Commander are you all right?" He asked the non responsive man. The question snapped him back to life. He pushed the soldier out of the way with one hand and he pulled out his gun with the other.

"What was that Roanoke?" He demanded as his eyes began to sweep over the room looking for the threat.

"I...I don't know," he mumbled.

"Get yourself together we're under attack!" Zealot ordered.

"Ye...Yes sir." Roanoke responded, and he too pulled out his gun.

"What's our status?" He stipulated.

"Admiral Zealot everything is okay," answered a soldier.

"Then shut off that blasted alarm," he yelled giving his crew another order. Ranma watched as the solider turned and quickly began typing and, shortly after the ringing in her ears stopped as the alarm was shut off.

Ranma turned and examined Admiral he was wearing the same uniform as his comrades except that his was blue instead of green. The uniform also came with a black cape; the cape fell over his shoulders and stopped at his chest. The emblem on his chest was still gold the cape also had gold shoulder pads, and from the shoulder pads fell gold tassels. His beady black eyes were fierce as they tried to find what was threatening him. She did not know much about the leader but she knew by the way he ordered people around that he was the leader, but the different uniform did help.

She also studied the Roanoke the uniform that he wore was almost exactly the same as the rest of the crew but his also had a black cape. Roanoke was the exact opposite of Zealot. His arms shook as he held his gun. Sweat poured down his face. His eyes scanned everywhere hoping to identify what blew a hole into the door. Zealot was calm and poised, even though he was screaming at his crew. His breathing was deep and, slow and his finger was tense on the trigger of his gun. Ranma scanned the rest of the room and found that no one else was a threat.

After taking note to what all the crew members were doing Ranma attacked. Move quickly but silently she placed her right knee into the CO's midsection sending him flying across the room. She then pivoted and planted a strong right handed hook onto the XO's jaw.

Zealot took deep, labored breaths as he tried to fight the pain. He was now lying on his back after Ranma had pushed him over. 'What the heck was that? I didn't even see it,' he thought as he tried to sit up. Pain shot through his whole body, as he continued to force himself up. 'Some of my ribs are bruised at the least.'

Zealot's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw who the assailant was.

"Y-You," he exclaimed.

"Yea me, looks like you picked up the wrong people," Ranma said smirking at the fallen man.

Ranma then pointed at Ian. "I don't know where we are headed, but I do know that when get back we better headed to Nerima," she told him forcefully and pulled the CO out of the room. After a few feet she quickly turned around and went back for Ian.

"On second thought I don't trust you so you'll be comin' with me," she said grabbing him by the arm. "And don't none of you go do somethin' stupid or you leader here will pay for it," she told them as she left.

Ranma forcefully escorted the men to where they kept Nabiki and Kasumi. She banged on the door with her foot. "Hey Nabs, open the door," she called out.

"You got two hands do it yourself," she told her through the door.

"C'mon my hands are full," Ranma whined back.

"Alright I'll open it but I'll and it to your tab," she said as she opened the door.

"Nabiki how can you think of money in a situation like this?" Ranma heard Kasumi ask her sister.

Ranma tossed both of the men across the room and they hit the wall with a soft thud. Nabiki responded to Kasumi's question with a shrug of her shoulders. "A girls got to make a living'," she told her with a crooked smile. Turning her attention to the two men on the ground she asked Ranma, "Who are they?"

"Umm…One is the leader of the ship and the other is, umm… I guest his friend. Crap Nabiki I don't know much about the army. I just know that one was called The Admiral and the other has a different uniform then the rest.

"It's alright Ranma don't fry your brain. So why did yet you bring them here?"

"Well I was gonna lock 'em up in here, and take you guys to where everyone else is," She answered Nabiki.

"Okay Saotome take me to the control room," Nabiki told Ranma.

"The what?" Ranma responded.

Sighing Nabiki shook her head. "The room where the ship is controlled," seeing Ranma fixing here with a puzzled expression, she decided to look for another way to get her answer.

"Where is the control room?" she asked the Ian. Ian did not know how to answer so just kept his mouth closed.

Ranma sighed and picked him up by the front of his uniform high enough that his feet were dangling in the air. "Just fork up the info already," she said irately

"P-put me down," he said trying to pull her arm off his uniform.

"I'll put you down when you tell me what I wanna know," she told he bouncing his head slightly off the wall.

"Ow! That hurt you stupid b-" was all he got out before Ranma summon some Ki into her right palm and pressed it close to his face so that he could feel the heat.

"Stupid what?" She inquired.

"Wh-What are you?" Ian asked in a hushed voice.

"She's an Earth Federation experiment. She not completely tested so I wouldn't anger her if I were you," Nabiki told him nonchalantly.

Ranma's head turned quickly and flashed Nabiki a puzzled look, and Nabiki mouth for her to run with it. The two captors didn't see the exchange and were still reeling about the false information that they were given.

"The-the control room is where you were earlier," Ian told Ranma clearly fearing for his life.

"It is?" Ranma asked dumbly.

"Y-yes… p-please don't hurt me," he begged her.

Ranma dispersed the ball of Ki and patted Ian on his cheek and smiled at him. "See that wasn't so hard," she said as she let go of his shirt and he slide down the wall. Ian did not respond as he sat there taking deep breaths he did not even make a move to wipe the sweat that was sliding down his face.

"So Ranma do you know where to go?" Nabiki asked him.

"Yea I do," she told her smiling at her sheepishly.

"Okay lead the way," she responded, and the three girls left the two men in the room.

"How do you create such a thing?" Zealot asked aloud.

Ian let out a shuttering breath. "The Federation are monsters."

PB

Nabiki chuckled slightly while Ranma and Kasumi looked at her puzzled.

"I now know that Ranma doesn't discriminate whose property she destroys," Nabiki said smiling at them.

"Hey," Ranma indignantly called out. "It's not my fault that the stupid card didn't work," she said in her defense as she crossed her arm under her chest fixing Nabiki with a cute pout.

"I always thought that Ranma kept the destruction centered around the Dojo," Kasumi stated.

Ranma spun around giving Kasumi with a look of betrayal. Kasumi giggled slightly covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm just kidding Ranma," Kasumi told her.

"Saotome, you're just too easy," Nabiki stated with a smirk.

Ranma's facial expressions switched between the disbelief and betrayal, but she finally settled for another pout.

Nabiki whistled as she looked over the looking soldier's shoulders. "That's a lot of technology."

"Do you understand?" Ranma asked her almost desperately.

"Not at all," she responded. "We don't get to have technology in Nerima," she said giving Ranma a pointed look.

"So how will me know' if we're goin' the right way?" Ranma asked her ignoring the comment altogether.

"You should know me better by now. I'm the Ice Queen, no one can't lie to me," she answered her worries with a smirk. She pressed the gun's cold still barrel on one the men's temple. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me where we are going?" She asked him huskily.

The soldier tried to keep his cool but he was having a tough time focusing with the barrel of a gun pressing on his temple. He paid Nabiki's breast that were currently pressed against his back no mind. When Ranma had escorted the Admiral out the remaining soldiers had voted to keep on the current course and request help. Now that plan had hit a rocky spot, they had not expected to be threatened especially not the pilot. He tried not to look at her by focusing on the monitor. He broke when he heard the gun click.

"We're-we're still on…we're still headed for.-for Side 6," he said.

"If I'm not mistaken Nerima, Tokyo is located on the Earth," she told him. "Now please be a doll and turn us around before I have to get ugly."

"Ye-yes ma'am," he answered hoping that she would spare him.

"Hey Nabiki what is side 6?" Ranma asked knowing that the name had a meaning.

"Not what Saotome, but where," she told her.

"Umm…okay where is it then?" She asked still at a lost.

"It is a group of space colonies," Nabiki explained.

"Colonies... colonies…oh! People who go an' live somewhere else?" She asked proud that she remembered something her history class.

"Yeah kind of, but they live in space," Nabiki answered.

"Space?" Ranma asked. She had heard of people going to the moon but not living in space. "Space! We're in Space!?" She demanded.

"Yes. Where did you think we would be?" Nabiki asked her.

"I don't know maybe at sea, 'cus this is a big ship," Ranma reasoned.

"Saotome, what do you know about Zeon?" Nabiki questioned.

"Sides the fact that they kidnap people nothin'. Pops said that they weren't important," Ranma stated.

Nabiki shook her head in both disbelief and disgust. She could not believe that Genma would tell Ranma such a thing, and she was disgusted because he knew about Zeon himself.

"Anyway the Earth is currently at war with an enemy for space. We were captured by that enemy so where do you think they'll take us?"

"So we're really in space," she said in awe.

"Yeah and if you do not have any more questions I need to make sure that sure that our pilot is not doing anything stupid," Nabiki said removing herself from the conversation.

"Okay well I saw some really big robots, and I wanna go check 'em out. Do you wanna come Kasumi?"

"Is it safe two leave Nabiki here with them?" She asked.

"Yea Nabiki has guns and they don't. She should be able to handle them," Ranma said loudly.

"Well I would like to see them too," Kasumi told Ranma with a soft smile.

PB

"Oh my," Kasumi said in amazement as she walked over and touched the large green mobile suit. The mobile suit was a MS-06FZ Zaku II. Its chest was a myrtle green, its arms and legs were a fern green. The Zaku II had a myrtle green shield that covered its upper right arm, and its left arm had a rounded shoulder pad that had three large spikes coming out and it too was the same myrtle green. The head of the mobile suit looked like a large helmet.

Kasumi then turned back to Ranma. "What is it?" She asked.

"I dunno," Ranma answered. "I'll see if I can find anyone who would know," Ranma told her as she left the hangar.

Ranma returned shortly with a blonde haired blue eyed soldier. He was complaining about Ranma being too rough as she pulled his wiry 5'7 frame by the ear.

"Look Kasumi I found a volunteer," she said smiling and releasing his ear. She turned and made sure she had his attention when she pointed. "What's that?" She asked pointing at the Zaku II.

"You pulled me down here by my ear to ask that?" The man asked upset, and not believing her. Not getting any other response he asked another question. "You seriously don't know what that is?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be askin' you," wondering why he would ask such a dumb question.

The soldier still did not believe her but he humored her anyway. "That is a Mobile Suit known as the Zaku II. It is the mass produced unit so just about every ship has at least one. But the Mobile Suit you should be asking about is that over there," the soldier said pointing at a large blue unit.

The only similarity that MS-FZ Zaku II and the MS-18E Kämpfer had was the spikes on the left shoulder. The Kämpfer was colored sapphire blue and had a slicker design. The head was bigger and had a long antenna in the middle of it. Its chest was pushed out and had the gold emblem of Zeon in the middle. The legs were bulky and the thrusters could be seen from the side.

"This is the newest unit that we have. I'm test piloting it to see if it can become the next Zaku," he said puffing his chest as if he created the MS.

"How does it work?" Ranma asked.

The soldier must not been thinking straight because he answered. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Once they got inside the cockpit he had Ranma stand next to him as he gave her the run down about everything the MS did. He showed techniques that he had picked up that work for the Mobile Suit.

"The Kämpfer was build for speed. So that means it has less armor and a direct hit will do serious damage. So in the Kämpfer you want to attack and get away," he explained not facing her. Ranma rolled her eyes she already knew how to fight with speed. He caught her attention when he started talking about the weapons that the MS had.

After he finished giving Ranma all the information that he knew he looked her over. A blush crept onto his face when he asked her. "Umm…who exactly are you?" He was feeling ready stupid about everything that he just done. He just told an unknown about a potential tide turning weapon. He couldn't help himself when it came to talking about the Kämpfer; his mouth just seemed to work on its own.

Ranma slimed and scratched her pigtail thinking to think of a way to get out. "Umm…could we get out I'm feelin' a bit cramped you know," she said trying to buy some time.

"Yea sure," he answered. Swallowing her pride she allowed him to place his hand on her hip as they held onto the crane cable. When they hit the ground Kasumi made her way to them.

"Can I go next please?" She asked politely.

Before he could respond there was a loud boom that shook the whole craft. The lights that had stopped flashing were at it again. The alarm kicked back in making all three of them cringe with is shrillness.

"We're under attack," the blonde haired soldier said turning to his MS. Ranma put him to sleep with a well place kick to the temple. "C'mon Kasumi lets go see if Nabiki is alright," she said pulling Kasumi into her arms. They quickly arrived at the bridge Nabiki is arguing with someone on the screen and some of the crew.

"Nabiki is everything alright?" Kasumi asked as Ranma sat her down.

"No," she said heatedly. "This idiot won't listen to me."

Making up her mind Ranma spoke. "Nabiki I'll go buy you some time," she said leaving them on the bridge.

"What is she about to do?" Nabiki asked aloud.

"Some nice man taught how to fly one of the machines," Kasumi told her with a smile.

Nabiki shook her head. "Only Saotome could learn how to fly an enemy Mobile Suit."

PB

Ranma flipped on the switches and did everything that the pilot had taught her. Not wasting any time she made her exit by blowing off the hangar doors. Once she was out of the ship she froze at the evidence that proved that she was in space. Ranma shook off her sense of amazement and began to familiarize the controls. Confident that she had everything in order she went to protect the ship.

The first Mobile Suit to attack her was the RGM-79GS code named the GM Command Space Type. The GM was more human-like than any Mobile Suit that Ranma had seen in the hangar. It head reassembled that of a human but, it did not have a face. It had teal green visor the side of the head had large cardinal red circle. Its arms and legs were white while the torso was cardinal red.

The GM open fire on Ranma using a 90mm Machine gun Ranma dodged left. The Kämpfer allowed for her to easily dodge the shots. Ranma mentally cursed as more GMs popped up onto the screen behind the first one.

'Crap there's more of 'em,' she thought to herself. 'I don't want to kill them, but I don't know what will and what won't. Are their cockpits in the middle of the suit like mine? Maybe I can get rid of their arms and make them go away,' she thought making herself a plan.

"Alright big blue, let's see whatca can do," she said to herself kicking the thrusters. She could see the shots and began to swerving in and out getting herself into close range.

As she closed in on her first target she aimed her ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr shotgun at the GM's arm. She fired as she sped through the group dodging a few close range shots. All that was left of the GM's arm was a small nub with sparks of blue electricity spitting out from the wound. Ranma turned the Kämpfer around when she passed the last GM. She was charging again before the group could get their MS turned around. She targeted one of the GM's shoulder blowing it off as she passed. Ranma kicked her thrusters to the right as GM was able to turn around and charge her. She was taken off guard when it swung a pink sword at her. She knew that she had beam saber she just did not think that they would have one also. Ranma sped off to get away from the group.

She spun her unit around and surveyed her handy work. She had crippled two of the teams four. She was shocked when they did not retreat she, and was once again taken by surprise when the two that she crippled shook off their shield and pulled out beam sabers. She shook her head.

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" She asked herself.

The two GM's with missing arms led the next attack while the other two gave cover fire. Ranma slid backwards dodging the fire while waiting for the other two get back into range. The first GM charged her with its beam saber held high. Ranma smirked at the opportunity and gladly blew off the Mobile Suit's arm. Ranma cried out in shock when the unit continued to push forward and began to fire with its two 60mm Vulcan guns. She was able to dodge most of the shots but a few shots hit the Kämpfer in the chest. She forced the MS into the opposite direction when the other GM attacked her with a lunge. Ranma fired at the GM's over extended arm.

The other led GM attacked her, and Ranma acted on instinct. She ducked its shots and placed the gun on the chin of the GM and blew it off with and upward blast. Ranma panicked thinking that she killed the pilot. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the MS retreated moving well not having a head to see. That's when it hit her, as long as she did not hit the MS in the chest they would live. She smirked and slid backwards dodging the rear GMs cover fire for their comrade.

Ranma replaced her shotgun that had one shot left for one of her two 360mm giant bazookas. She targeted the last armless GM and fired. The GM's head quickly exploded and left him defenseless. The last two remaining GMs charged at her firing their Machine guns until they had to reload. Ranma dodged the shots moving in a circular pattern. She kept going until she found a good shot.

One GM charged with its shield held in front of its body, and it fired from behind its cover. Ranma evaded the shots before launching her own counter attack. She kicked in the thrusters and charged head first at the GM. She was not attacking the front GM but the one that was giving back up. Her thrusters came to a stop as she floated over the first GM. She fired two of her remaining four shots at the GM whom was caught completely off guard. The first shot blew of shield arm at inside of the armpit, and was a bit too close to the pilot's cockpit for her taste. The other shell swerved and hit the GM squarely in the face the force knocked it backwards. Ranma quickly slid downward and put the last shell into the last Mobile Suit's face blowing up its main camera. Ranma retreated a bit while they tried to recuperate. Ranma switched back to the shotgun and reloaded it while she had the chance.

A pink beam of energy forced Ranma to retreat a bit more. The Mobile Suit had fired from such a distance that Ranma could not make out any distinctive features. Ranma was shocked when she was how much ground it was eating up. The other two Mobile Suits decided that it would be safer for them to retreat, and left the fight. Ranma pulled the Kämpfer to the left and slightly backward as the MS fired another long range beam. Ranma did not know how strong the beam was but she had no plans on getting hit by it. The Mobile Suit was now close enough for her to make it out.

The MS looked quite similar to the GMs, but the head had a saffron yellow V shaped antenna that was cobalt blue at the bottom of the V. Instead of a visor the MS had lime green eyes and it also had a face. Its torso was cobalt blue with a cardinal red cockpit with saffron yellow vents slightly above the cockpit. Under the vents was a grey wrapping that went around the MS's midsection. It had white shoulder pads and white arms. There was a cobalt blue cover popping out at the forearm. The legs were white, but the thrusters were painted blue. The upper half of the shield was white, and the bottom half was blue. Ranma was now facing off with the RX-78NT1 Gundam "Alex".

Ranma was worried by the speed of the unit. She knew that her MS was built for speed so it sacrificed the armor, but the Gundam looked to be just as fast if not faster. Until she knew what all it could do she was going to play it safe. The Gundam began to fire rapidly as it continued to close in on her. Ranma and the Kämpfer danced out of harm's way and tried to circle around the incoming Gundam.

Ranma fired an inquiring shot at its head the Gundam move smoothly away from the danger. It let off a few more pink beams Ranma was pressed hard as she managed to dodge the shots. Sliding backwards Ranma fired two blasts from her shotgun, the Gundam quickly pulled up its shield. The shots were strong enough that it staggered the Gundam. Ranma reversed the direction of her thrusters and pushed forward. Bringing up her gun she dodged another beam shot Ranma's shot blew the gun out of the Gundam hand. She kept moving forward and quickly turned the Kämpfer around. She was shocked when she turned around and the Gundam was already charging toward her. It had pulled out its beam saber and had pushed the shield out in front of it.

Ranma pulled out of the way of the attack, and took aim ready to pounce on the opening. The Gundam spun and intercepted her shot with its shield. It then brought up its arm the cobalt blue part of the arm lifted up. Ranma was backing up wondering what the MS was going to do with its beam saber pointed at her. She was caught completely off guard when its forearms began to shoot 90mm Gatling gun. Her reflexes saved her life as she was able to change where shots were going to hit. The right side of her chest was heavily damaged and her right shoulder pad was blown off.

'Crap,' Ranma thought as warnings popped up on the screen. 'Got careless, the pilot is good. I got one shot left before I gotta change guns.'

The Gundam fired another round from its 90mm Gatling gun Ranma was prepared and dodged the rounds easily. She fired her last shot at the exposed Gatling gun: The shot went though the Gundam's weapon and continued through its arm at the bicep. Ranma used the time to change her weapon and prepared for the next round.

The Gundam started to slide backwards until it turned around in flew off in the same direction as the GMs. Ranma sighed and wiped the sweat that was pouring down her face. She had never experienced something like this before. Sure she had been in fights before including a fight to the death with Saffron. There was something different about fighting in this oversized robot. She had enjoyed piloting the Kämpfer; it was style was very similar to her own. She was still feeling the rush of fighting the Gundam, and she amazed at what it and the pilot could do.

Ranma was pulled out of her thoughts when Nabiki's face popped onto the screen. Ranma jumped and clutched her chest and held onto her racing heart.

"Come back to the ship Saotome, we're going home," she told her laughing at her fright.

"Nabiki!" Ranma gasped. "Where'd you come from," she half demanded missing everything Nabiki had said about going home.

* * *

**AN:** Well here is the first chapter let me know what you thought about it. After this point the MS will not always show up in the right timeline, but I'll give them the weapons of that era. Also I would like to think my Betas Kumori Shadow Kage and Gaming Ikari for doing a wonderful job.

**PS:** Please forgive any errors in the A.N. I posted it after I got the ok.


End file.
